I Want You
by xgemskix
Summary: sasunaru Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha are students at High School. Warnings : Yaoi.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. unfortunately.

WARNINGS: Yaoi.. again

* * *

Naruto shut his locker and turned with his back against it, he hadn't ran into the Uchiha boy all day, he counted himself lucky. The corridor quickly emptied as Naruto stood with his back against the locker. A few seconds later, he heard the familiar sound of Sasuke Uchiha's fan girls, the high pitched laughs of Sakura and Ino. He groaned, banging his head against the locker door. He waited, holding his breath, for the corridor to clear once again. He felt a familiar hand touch his shoulder.

"Uzumaki," It was Sasuke, Naruto groaned again. "why aren't you In class?"  
Naruto glared as the raven haired boy stroked his hand down Naruto's neck all the way to the waistband of his orange pants. "Sasuke," he complained. "Haven't you molested me enough for this week?" He smiled hopefully. Sasuke batted his ridiculously dark eyelashes at Naruto, "But I like you." He said, playing innocent. He breathed on Naruto's neck, causing him to shudder, he had learnt that fighting against the Uchiha only encouraged him. Sasuke brought his lips to the blonds neck and started to kiss him, Naruto scowled but could not help gasping slightly as Sasuke bit down on his exposed neck, leaving a rather large love bite. Sasuke let go of the smaller boy, smirking and walked away. Naruto slid down the locker onto the floor, wiping the saliva from his neck. He groaned as he saw the huge mark on his neck.

"Dammit Sasuke, why do you do this?" he whispered through gritted teeth. Blushing, he picked himself up from the ground and headed to class, being careful to cover up his neck.

Naruto walked into the packed classroom, Iruka sensei had already almost finished splitting the class up into groups for there new projects. He only had one group left.

"Looks like this ones going to be a pair, must be less of you than I thought," Iruka smiled as the class as Naruto wished that it wasn't him and Sasuke. "Uchiha you will be with Uzumaki. Now get to work!" Naruto groaned as he walked towards Sasuke's desk. The pale boy had a slight smirk on his face. "oh Naruto," he whispered, "we can spend lots of quality time together now!" he grinned at the blond. Naruto let his head hit the desk. A girls voice broke the silence between them, "Sasuke! How are you?" It was the unmistakable voice of Sakura Haruno, founding member of the Uchiha's fan club, her friend Ino was next to her, smiling a huge smile at the pale boy. Sasuke simply nodded, he didn't really care much about what the girls were saying, just smiled and nodded whenever he felt that it was appropriate. "Sasuke, why don't you come for ice cream with me and Ino tomorrow after school? Naruto you can come to if you like." Sasuke smirked. "sure," he said smiling at the blond who just nodded. Sakura beamed. "OK Sasuke, see you there." They walked away giggling.

Naruto went home feeling confused. He thought about how he had felt earlier when the Uchiha had attacked him in the corridoor. He looked in the mirror above his sink at the purple bite mark on his neck. He brushed his hand over it. A few months ago, the Uchihas actions had made him feel sick to his stomach, but now he almost enjoyed the way Sasuke bit him. _Get a grip Naruto, this is Sasuke were talking about, there is no way your attracted to him! _but he was. Naruto had known that he was gay, or at least bi, for a long time. He had never really liked a girl other than Sakura but he felt way more attracted to boys. He felt confused about his feelings to the Uchiha. He decided to put it to the back of his mind, but could not help the smile that crept across his lips as he thought of the raven haired boys lips meeting his own. He eventually drifted off to sleep.

The next day went fast, luckily Naruto had not seen Sasuke, but he knew that he was not lucky enough to get away with it that easy. For some strange reason, the Uchiha had an obsession with attacking Naruto, kissing him and biting him at every opportunity, Naruto was his favourite play thing and his only target. For some strange reason, Naruto had started to enjoy it but Sasuke could never know that. After school, Naruto waited outside for the two girls and Sasuke, wondering what strange antics Sasuke would try this time. He sighed as he looked down at his watch. Naruto loved ice cream, especially chocolate. He smiled as he saw the girls walking over, closely followed by Sasuke. _HA can't do nothing now Uchiha! _he thought with a smirk. They all walked towards the ice cream parlour, the girls both fighting over who gets to sit next to Sasuke, however, Sasuke had a better idea. When they walked in they found a table for four. Naruto sat down close to the window. He watched as Sasuke sat down next to him. The Uchiha had a plan. The girls sat opposite, both scowling at Naruto for stealing there place next to Sasuke.

"What flavour would you like Sasuke?" Sakura asked, fluttering her eyelashes and flashing him a smile. Sasuke smirked. "Uzumaki," he said simply, Naruto blushed furiously. "whatever Uzumaki is having." Sasuke said, pleased with Naruto's reaction. Sakura walked to the counter and ordered the four ice creams. Two chocolate, for Naruto and Sasuke, and two strawberry for her and Ino. She walked over looking proud and gave them to her friends. Sasuke did not take his eyes off Naruto, the girls seemed angry at this, their Sasuke was paying more attention to a loud mouthed obnoxious blond male than the two perfectly normal girls in front of him. Naruto looked up at the two girls, who were both giving him death stares. He stood up, excused himself and walked to the toilet. He stood with his back against the cubicle door trying to get his blush under control. He banged his head against it a few times before he heard the main door open. "Uzumaki," said the voice that belonged to Sasuke "are you in here?" Naruto held his breath, deciding that it was better just to accept the fact that Sasuke was going to find him anyway, he opened the door and stood in front of the boy.

"What, do you want?" He said angrily, the Uchiha smirked. He pushed Naruto by the chest into the wall and instantly started to attack the boys already marked neck. Naruto tried to push the boy off him, but had to stop because it was no use. Naruto could not help the moan that escaped from his bruised lips, he felt himself going hard. _Naruto down stop please not now PLEASE!!_ he thought as he saw the hungry look in Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke pushed his body against Naruto's causing Naruto to gasp. Sasuke's body felt warm, the contact of the other boy sent a tingling sensation down his spine. "I want you Naru-" Sasuke began, but he was quickly stopped by the blond boys lips pressing furiously against his own. Naruto forced Sasuke to open his mouth slightly as he pushed his tongue through. Sasuke smirked, this was what he had wanted. Naruto turned Sasuke around and pinned him against the cubicle wall. The Uchiha let out a low growl as he let Naruto pin him. He seemed to be enjoying what Naruto was doing. Sasuke put his head back, exposing his neck to the blond, who understood what the Uchiha wanted. Naruto ran his tongue down the Uchiha's neck and then started to kiss him, the kiss turned into a bite as Sasuke pushed into Naruto. Naruto left a mark, not as big as the one that Sasuke gave him, and then stood back slightly. "so that's how you feel when you molest me in the hallways," he said gasping. He was unsure why he had acted this way, but he knew that he liked it. Sasuke smirked as he stole another kiss from the blonds lips. _He was so damn cute!_ Sasuke thought looking at the blushing blond in front of him. He watched him walk away and through the closed door of the bathroom. Naruto left the ice cream parlour with a smirk on his face.

He sat down on his bed, pleased with what he had just done. _Damn Sasuke was a good kisser! _he thought as he got changed. He had already realised how much he wanted Sasuke when he was in the toilets of the ice cream parlour, but he thought that Sasuke just wanted him as a play thing. He heard a knock on the door, he answered it without putting his shirt on first. It was Sasuke. Sasuke smirked as Naruto invited him in. He made himself comfy on Naruto's couch as Naruto finished getting changed.

"Naruto," he began, looking at his hands, Naruto was curious about what he was going to say. Sitting down next to him, he beckoned for him to continue. "The reason why I attack you so much is because I want you, I really want you, all to myself." Naruto smiled. Sasuke looked afraid, something that was very rare. "I just wondered if maybe you would erm…go out with me?" this was a totally different Sasuke from the one that Naruto had learned to deal with. Instead of being downright aggressive, Sasuke was being thoughtful, and almost gentle. Naruto grinned and climbed on top of the Uchiha, straddling his thighs. "as long as you promise that you will continue to attack me when we are alone." Naruto said cheekily, this was what he had hoped for. Sasuke was his, just his and no one else's. Naruto kissed Sasuke furiously on the lips, causing the dark haired boy to moan slightly as his lips parted. Naruto let his hand run down the Raven haired boys chest towards the hem of his trousers. Sasuke blushed and grinned in a very un-Sasuke-like way.

TBC...

* * *


End file.
